Homebrew Spells
The following is a list of homebrew spells created on the wiki. This is not to be confused with the Spells page, which lists what levels which classes get the spells at. These spells are ordered by their school of magic that they belong to, and alphabetically. Abjuration Conjuration You shout a barbaric warcry, and a horde of wolves, bears, elk, tigers, and eagles made of acidic energy charge forth in a line you designate, forming a line 30 feet long and 15 feet wide. Each creature in the line must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 5d6 acid damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The animals crush unattended non-magical objects in the area that are fragile enough to be crushed by a stampede of animals. At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. '''Divination Enchantment Evocation Aero You make a shoving motion at a creature within range, and wind surges to shove it backwards. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw, it takes 2d12 slashing damage and is shoved 10 feet backwards, taking half without a shove on a success. At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the slashing damage increases by 1d12 per slot level above 1st. '''Infernal Knife You evoke a fiery blade in your hand, which sheds bright light in a 10 ft. radius and dim light 10 ft. after that. It is similar in size and shape to a dagger, and it lasts for the duration. If you let go of the blade, it disappears, but you can evoke it again as a bonus action. You can use the attack action to make a melee spell attack with the fiery blade. As well, you may use your infernal knife to make Opportunity attacks, and it counts as a light melee weapon for the purposes of two-weapon fighting. On a hit, the blade deals 1d8 fire damage. You may make additional attacks with your Flame Blade as you increase in level: At 5th, two attacks; at 11th, three attacks; and at 16th, 4 attacks. All enemies in an area you designate must make a Dexterity saving throw, being blinded and taking 10d6 radiant damage on a failure, or half with no blind on a success. At Higher Levels. '''For each level you cast this above 5th, the damage increases by 1d6. You summon an orb of darkness at a point within 30 feet of yourself. You may either choose to detonate it instantly, or have it go underground. If you send it underground you may expend your bonus action to move it up to 30 more feet and detonate it if you wish. When the orb detonates, creatures within 15 feet of it must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 3d8 necrotic damage on a failed save or half on a success. If the orb goes underground instead of exploding instantly, it deals an additional 1d8 damage. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 2nd. Make a ranged spell attack on a creature in range. On a hit, the creature takes 5d8 necrotic damage. Additionally, if a creature's amount of hit dice is less than 6, you ignore their resistance to necrotic damage if they have any. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, you add an additional 1d8 necrotic damage for each level after 3rd, and increase the hit dice for ignoring by 2 for each level after 3rd. For 6 seconds, you channel ghostly might from your very soul, and at the start of your next turn, you unleash burning spectral flames at a creature within 60 feet of yourself. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, taking 4d6 necrotic and 4d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half on a success. Creatures within 5 feet of the creature must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 6d6 necrotic damage on a failed save or half on a success. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th level or higher, the necrotic and fire damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 4th. For a second, darkness surrounds you, and then orbs of pure shadow crash into a creature of your choice. The target creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 8d8 necrotic damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. If the creature is a dragon, then the damage die increases from d8 to d10. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 5th. '''Illusion Necromancy Death Scissors You create three blades made out of darkness and slash with them at targets within range. You can hurl them at one target or several. Make a melee spell attack for each blade. On a hit, the target takes 3d6 necrotic damage. At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, you create one additional blade for every two slot levels above 3rd. Make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. On a hit, the target takes 2d8 necrotic damage, and you restore hit points equal to half of the damage dealt. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. '''Transmutation